


情侣周末在干嘛？

by joka404



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-22 08:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22113301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joka404/pseuds/joka404
Summary: 双箭头。情侣同居中。
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

01.

“好了，鸣人，你又输了，接受惩罚，不准选大冒险。”小樱不得不把真心话大冒险的惩罚规则改成漩涡鸣人款·惩罚限定·真心话，因为迄今为止，还没有什么大冒险是这个意外性NO.1的家伙不敢干的。

“诶！小樱你就是在针对我！”鸣人大叫着抗议，但他的抗议被木叶社的全体成员无视。

按照顺序，这次轮到鹿丸来问问题，佐井是个无情且合格的裁判，他不会因为鸣人的抗议就放他一马。

大家都对鹿丸怀有期待，希望木叶第一智将能够一语中的，犀利地挖出漩涡鸣人最深处的秘密。毕竟这个金发笨蛋一直都没头没脑的，而通常都是这种没头没脑的家伙大概率会爆出超劲爆的秘密。

“啧，真是麻烦啊。”鹿丸叼着棒棒糖坐在角落，他对社员们还在沉迷小学生游戏这件事颇为无语，但还是相当配合的陪朋友们在这里浪费时间。

“鸣人，你现在是单身吗？”鹿丸问道，话音刚落就被井野跟小樱质问为什么要浪费这样的大好机会问这么无聊的问题。

“鸣人的话怎么想都是单身吧，毕竟找到女朋友走向人生巅峰这种事情怎么看都会是我牙大人会第一个实现！”犬冢牙一边抚摸着他的小狗赤丸一边说道，他旁边的志乃推了推眼镜，点了点头，对牙的前半句话表示赞同。丁次在那里吃他点的第八个炸鸡桶，一边嚼着满嘴的食物一边含糊地表示牙说的对。

牙因为自己的发言头一次获得了全员赞同而沾沾自喜，然而还没高兴两秒钟，就被漩涡鸣人亲自打碎。

“我现在不是单身的说。”漩涡鸣人说道。

全场安静。

三秒钟后日向雏田柔声细语地向鸣人解释真心话是要实话实说的。

看吧，就连全社团最老实的雏田都坚信着鸣人还是单身。

“我知道啊雏田，我现在，的确，不是，单身，的说。”

“诶？？？？！”

没错，就当小樱井野还在沉迷隔壁晓社团团草佐助时，鹿丸还在跟隔壁大学的扇女处于暧昧期时，佐井还在认真阅读仔细学习《怎样读懂朋友心》这种交友指南时，丁次还在一周吃八顿炸鸡时，牙还在与学生会周旋争夺上课带狗旁听的权利时，漩涡鸣人的人生旅程已经一路飞速发展，以第三宇宙速度冲进木叶社全体成员尚未接触过的领域。

i.e. 现充

漩涡鸣人，二十岁，大学在读，目前正在跟恋爱对象热烈同居中。

不怪木叶社的成员不相信漩涡鸣人已经领先众人率先脱单，且不说漩涡鸣人没有从来跟任何人提起过他已脱离单身的这一事实，此外，他漩涡鸣人也绝对不是什么桃花运旺盛的type。

倒不是说鸣人不够帅，茂密的金发和湛蓝的眼睛绝对是阳光帅哥的标配，但总让人感觉，越看越像傻乎乎的大金毛。

相比傻乎乎的金毛犬，年轻女孩还是更喜欢晓社团那两位黑发黑眼皮肤白皙出身名门看起来就很聪明实际上也的确相当聪明的宇智波帅哥。

当大家还对鸣人已经脱单成为现充持有怀疑态度时，谁也没想到证据本身会以一种十分直白且闪耀的方式登场，不仅完美论证了鸣人的确不是单身这一事实，还顺道闪瞎了众人的眼。

“鸣人？”一个白发男人走来，跟鸣人打了声招呼。他身上还穿着白衬衣和西装裤，衬衣解开了两颗扣子，领子随意地咧开，袖子挽起露出手臂，标准的上班族打扮。看起来应该是在与同事聚餐时看到了鸣人，特地过来打了声招呼。

要说白毛与普通上班族有什么不同，那就是那张脸有点过份帅气了。嘴角的那颗小痣更是点睛之笔，把那看起来颇为冷感的五官映得多情又柔和。

鸣人看到男人的一瞬间眼睛明显亮了一下，惊喜地叫道：“啊！卡卡西老师！”。那样子跟终于等到了下班回家的主人的金毛犬没什么两样。

卡卡西看到鸣人高兴的样子，也开心地弯起眼睛，温柔地揉弄了两把鸣人支楞八翘的头发。

“晚上要一起回家吗？”卡卡西问道。

“要！绝对要！”

说完卡卡西没做什么停留，向聚在一起的大学生们微微颔首，就回到了他自己的那张桌子那边。

当看到卡卡西揉鸣人脑袋时，小樱和井野的八卦之眼就已经全开，两眼放光地盯着卡卡西覆在鸣人脑袋瓜上的手。卡卡西一走，两个女生就迫不及待地展开拷问。

当然，带着木叶社全员隐含着地期望。

“所以说，刚刚那个大叔是鸣人你的男朋友！”

“刚刚还说一起回家，你们难道已经开始同居了吗！”

鸣人看着恨不得隔着桌子来缉拿他的两个女生，有点发怵地后退，直到后背和屁股紧贴椅背退到无路可退，才摆着手开始解释。“嘛，嘛，就是你们看到的那个样子啦。”

“为什么不早点告诉我们，作为你的发小、幼儿园同学、小学同学、初中同学、高中同学和大学社友，我可是答应了你妈妈要好好看管你不要乱惹事的！”小樱握紧拳头，恨不得一拳捶到鸣人的头上。

樱倒不是因为好友的秘密没有第一个告诉自己而吃醋，而是跟自家愣头愣脑的发小相比，已经成为社会人的卡卡西的精明程度绝对要远超自家发小。

“可是我刚刚说的时候小樱你还不相信的我说。”

“明明不是一码事啊你这个笨蛋！”最后小樱还是没忍住，握紧拳头砸了下去。奈何鸣人长大之后头是越来越铁，加上自小时候练就的小樱铁拳抗体，这一拳倒是没对鸣人产生什么影响，反倒是让小樱的拳头隐隐作痛了半天。

好在最后服务生端上的饮料缓解了两人紧张的氛围。

“是那边七号桌的客人送来的饮料哦。”服务员笑着说。

七号桌的白毛客人像是有心灵感应一样回过头跟木叶社的各位挥了挥手。

所谓吃人嘴短，喝着白毛大叔送来的免费饮料，春野樱就算对她金发发小的白毛对象心里有一万个不满也不会在表现出来为难鸣人。

“虽然鸣人你看起来就是被那个大叔抹干净吃掉的type，”春野樱一边吸着饮料一边说，“但是看在白毛大叔请我们喝饮料的份上，嘛，估计也不会亏待你的，鸣人。”

“难道一杯饮料就把你们收买了吗的说！”

“对哦，鸣人，”山中井野接道，她直接忽视了鸣人没什么魄力的质问，“看起来那大叔是很会照顾人的类型，跟鸣人你在一起，肯定是鸣人你被照顾的更多一点吧。”

“喂，喂，我也不是什么都不做的好吧。”鸣人反驳道，但心里面还是承认确实是卡卡西在这段关系中付出的更多。

卡卡西是一个无可挑剔的贴心恋人。比如说，早上上班之前会帮鸣人做好早餐，其中一定会有鸣人最不愿意吃的蔬菜，还会给鸣人留张小字条上面写着“蔬菜要吃光哦～鸣人～“。还会辅导鸣人不会的功课。每天睡觉前一定会有晚安吻，嘴唇贴着鸣人的额头一边说“最喜欢鸣人了。”。鸣人觉得卡卡西就像自己老爸一样关爱着自己，但比自家老爸还要过分纵容溺爱着自己。比方说，卡卡西从来不会在早上叫自己起床。鸣人也曾表达过叫卡卡西不要对自己过于纵容，但年长的恋人总是从身后搂住鸣人，下巴抵着鸣人的脑瓜顶说“鸣人睡着的样子实在太可爱，我实在不忍心叫醒。”。

倒不是说鸣人有什么恋父情结，对年长的男人情有独钟，而是面对卡卡西这样一个温柔体贴还帅气的人，任谁都会败下阵来吧。

鸣人陷入到恋爱的温暖回忆中，女孩子们在讨论到底是宇智波的帅哥帅还是鸣人的男朋友更帅一点，最后得出结论要是卡卡西再年轻个十岁，还是能勉强跟宇智波的帅气值一搏，男孩子们自然而然接受了鸣人是homo 的这一事实，只剩牙还在感慨想不到最有处男相的鸣人竟然是第一个脱单。恋情的偶然曝光就有这么平静度过的趋势。

但生活最奇妙的地方就在于，无论事情前一秒发展得有多么一帆风顺没有波澜，后一秒都会有一个白目二五仔来亲自给你一拳，告诉你，醒醒吧，生活才不会那么风平浪静。

而木叶社除当事人漩涡鸣人外的这群人中，最白目的不是丁次，不是牙，甚至不是上一届已经退社的出了名的白目冠军洛克李，而是佐井。显然，你不能指望一个还在诚恳地阅读《怎样读懂朋友心》的人懂得怎么读懂氛围。

“不冲突的哦，牙君。”白目二五仔弯着眼睛笑得人模人样，弯弯的眉眼提溜着每个人的心，笑得大家提心吊胆，“鸣人君在某种意义上还是处男哦。”

没人来的及去捂住佐井那张造孽的嘴，也或许是大家都乐得看着佐井将已经平静“过去”的波澜掀起什么基情四射的风浪。

“后面被 （哔——） 的话在某种意义上应该算说不再是处女了，但鸣人君一看就像是被刚刚那位白毛大叔抹干净吃掉的类型呢。”

“所以鸣人君现在，还是处男呦。”

白目二五仔笑得十分纯良，旁边牙和丁次被饮料呛到的剧烈的咳嗽声都不能把他的嘴角扯下一分一毫。鹿丸低头看了眼摊在佐井手边的书，上面写道：

「迅速拉近关系的奇妙方法第207条：适当开些过于隐秘的玩笑可以让彼此关系更近哦～」

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！我也有（哔——）回去的！佐井你不要小瞧我！我怎么可能永远被（哔——）！”

“脸红了呢鸣人君～看起来是在说谎呢～”

鹿丸看着要不是被小樱拦下铁定会冲上去狠K佐井一顿的鸣人和旁边还在笑得没心没肺的知名白目人士，内心质问自己为什么要嫌麻烦问了鸣人那么简单的真心话问题。

不愧是意外性No.1啊，鸣人。就连他鹿丸IQ200想破脑袋也想不会到这么简单的问题真的会挖出这么劲爆的八卦。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 无轮自行车，即，啥也没有。

旗木卡卡西最近发现，漩涡鸣人，他的同居人兼热恋对象，最近有点不太对劲。

旗木卡卡西并不认为他自己拥有超凡的嗅觉和敏锐的洞察力，能够像忍者一样眼观六路耳听八方侦查到方圆八百里内的任何风吹草动，而是他的男朋友，实在是太好猜了。

连续一个星期，在可怜社畜旗木卡卡西在家的为数不多的时间里，漩涡鸣人几乎每一刻都像盯着猎物一样盯着卡卡西。当卡卡西被那道炽热的视线烧得转身确认时，漩涡鸣人都会可疑地转过头，躲开卡卡西探究的视线，脸上还会浮现出两片难以察觉的可疑红晕。 ~~~~

且不说捕食者完全像个人畜无害的幼年期金毛犬，就连捕猎技巧都会猎物一眼被看穿，真的是毫无威慑力可言。

此外，作为995的悲惨社畜，旗木卡卡西最近也实在没什么精力去管男朋友的异常，临近年关，上司恨不得把每个人囚禁在公司一日24h地压榨。卡卡西觉得自己已经被工作折磨得得道升天，无欲无求，就算可爱的男朋友在家里天天自己的眼前晃悠，旗木卡卡西最想做的事情也只是洗完澡后搂着暖乎乎的人形金毛回血睡觉，盖上棉被纯聊天，把脸埋在鸣人的头发里，闻着鸣人的味道治愈自己那颗被工作伤透了的破碎的心。

活得根本没有任何一个作为同居中的现充的自觉。

做爱这词近来已经完全在旗木卡卡西的字典里消失了，他连晨勃都懒的去解决。早上起来看着心爱的男朋友睡在自己旁边，裹着被子还在打着小呼噜，只露出个毛绒绒的脑袋，旗木卡卡西实在不忍心叫醒他来帮自己生理问题。

家里早起的有他一个就够了，能睡是福，天时地利人和才能成就一个懒觉，他实在做不出在寒冷的冬季早晨叫男朋友早起这样的残酷事情。

做爱？什么叫做爱？旗木卡卡西会这样告诉你，这只是一个单纯的哲学问题，启发大家，我们要学会去爱，勇敢去爱，放纵地去爱。

这样的日子持续到周六，老板终于大发慈悲放了人。周末连上新年假期，卡卡西也难得地能尽情展现自己的宅男本质。先是十分满足地搂着鸣人一觉睡到大中午，睡醒后两人又一起去了超市，填满家里空空如也只剩速食拉面等冰箱，又一起吃了一顿不知道该定义为午饭还是午晚饭等一顿饭，等提着大包小裹回到家里放好东西换好睡衣终于能毫无形象地瘫在沙发上时，已经快下午五点了。

电视里放着亲热天堂新年特别篇，暖气被卡卡西开到最大，屋子被烘得暖乎乎的，冰箱里也塞满了新鲜的食材，上司也大发慈悲地告诉大家年后再来，每一处都弥漫着辞旧迎新的氛围，一切的一切都在跟过去告别，迎接新的一年。

也是时候在今年的最后一天解决他跟鸣人之间的问题了，卡卡西心想。

“鸣人。”

“卡…卡卡西老师？”

卡卡西毫不意外地看到听见自己叫他的鸣人像受惊的小动物一样窜了窜。

“我发现你最近，总是盯着我的屁股在看呢。”

“！”

鸣人被卡卡西一句话弄的脸通红，他张了张嘴，却无法对卡卡西说的实话做出任何反驳。

因为他确实在盯着卡卡西的屁股看个不停。

佐井的话就像根炸弹引线，点燃了鸣人对卡卡西屁股的浓厚兴趣。

先不讨论佐井有没有一双看破真相的慧眼，他漩涡鸣人的确是没有（哔—）过卡卡西屁股的。

所以等他真正关注起卡卡西的屁股时，漩涡鸣人才忽然发现他男朋友的屁股对他有着致命的吸引力。

对于卡卡西那个身高来说，他算得上有点削瘦，虽然该长得肌肉一块没少，但他的腰和腕子跟其他成年男子相比还是显得有点纤薄。

但相比其他部位，卡卡西全身的肉像是都长在了屁股上，挺翘，但还不会过分夸张，穿起西装来腰线收的利落漂亮，不知道有多少男同性恋覷觎卡卡西的屁股。

漩涡鸣人也是其中一员，每日被眼前活色生香的美景所蛊惑，鸣人也从开始想要摆脱处男的玩笑心态到现在逐渐地认真思考起自己（哔—）到卡卡西屁股的可能性。

但这些内心os鸣人通通说不出口。

卡卡西也没给鸣人什么解释的机会。比起无关紧要的屁股问题，旗木卡卡西还是更享受“折磨”他可爱的金毛犬的这一过程。说实话，他十分恶劣地享受着鸣人小动作被拆穿时的慌张模样。

金发青年后背一紧窜起时的模样在旗木卡卡西眼中十分有趣及可爱。

他把脚放到了鸣人的裤裆上，微凉的脚心抵着鸣人那里，脚趾隔着鸣人的睡裤精巧地挑逗着。鸣人禁欲了一周多的身体被瞬间唤醒，卡卡西也满意地感受着鸣人的下体迅速充血胀大。

“不说的话，我就会一直这样拷问你，”卡卡西刻意压低的声线在鸣人耳边响起，他的脚微微用力，踩碾着鸣人的阴茎，”直到你老实交代为止哦，鸣人。”

鸣人涨红着脸，湿润的蓝眼睛里映出卡卡西恶劣且精明的笑，他丝毫没有害羞躲避的意思，反而无比自觉地挺着胯去揉蹭卡卡西的脚，喉咙里不自觉地溢出甜腻腻的呻吟，大有此刻先蹭射一次的架势。

鸣人向来是主动追逐性爱给他带来的快乐，他从不羞涩于表达自己对卡卡西的渴望，卡卡西也深深着迷于这样诚实而热情的鸣人。但显然，此时此刻不是什么适合主动的场所。

他可是正在严厉地“拷问“鸣人。

于是卡卡西抽开了自己的脚。

鸣人的睡裤已经被铃/口渗出的淫/液弄的微微湿润了，现在却被卡卡西可怜地晾在那里，已经开始发情的鸣人急不可耐地想要爱人的抚慰，他眼尾泛上焦急的艳丽红色，却只能可怜地向着空气顶着胯。

年长的男人无视掉鸣人湿润的蓝眼睛中流露出的直白渴求，无情地说：“不会让你这么舒服地就射的哦，鸣人。


	3. Chapter 3

鸣人红着脸，夹着腿，跟卡卡西一五一十交代了那天晚上发生的所有事。

包括佐井的话和自己对卡卡西屁股的肖想。

他以为卡卡西会生气，因为根据自己少的可怜的同性恋文学阅读经验来说，不会有多少top能够忍受自己被bottom反攻。

并且因此分手的情侣也不在少数。

所以鸣人有点担心。他在背后绞着手指，有点后悔自己交代的这么全。

但他也做不到去欺骗卡卡西。

“如果是鸣人想这么干的话，我怎样都可以哦。”卡卡西笑着说。

鸣人被卡卡西帅气笑颜瞬间点起希望。

对于鸣人而言，他的确肖想着卡卡西的屁股，也想过体会一把草卡卡西的滋味到底是如何的，跟自己被草到底有什么不同。但这一切也只是停留在肖想阶段。

所以当亲自得到卡卡西的首肯，鸣人也开始真正地跃跃欲试起来。

卡卡西看着鸣人放光的眼睛和期待的眼神，实在没法说出拒绝的话，他忍不住揉了两把鸣人的脑袋，“真的，不骗你哦。只要是鸣人的话，我怎样都可以。”

卡卡西领着还在晕乎乎的鸣人回到了卧室，他拉开床头柜的抽屉，拿出两样东西放到鸣人的手里。

“这是润滑剂跟安全套。”

“这个我是知道的啦！”

这两样东西没少用在鸣人自己身上，明明更羞耻的事情都没少做，但当卡卡西像生理课老师一样一本正经字正腔圆地念出这两样东西的名字时，还是让鸣人觉得羞耻感倍增。

“好好好，那我就交给你啦，鸣人。请务必弄得我舒舒服服的，让我爽到。”

分不清是谁先主动，许久没有亲热过的情侣就自然而然地黏糊在了一起。接吻产生的粘腻水声在卧室里响起，鸣人和卡卡西的下半身也紧密地贴在了一起，相互磨蹭着。两个人像是得了肌肤饥渴症一样，怎样抚摸都不能满足彼此的欲望和渴求。

等到两个人下面都翘的老高时，鸣人才发现一个尴尬的事实。

安全套的盒子是空的。

“别去买了，鸣人。”卡卡西半倚在床上，伸手拉住欲走的鸣人往床上带。他的欲望已经被彻底激起了，阴茎翘的老高贴着小腹，顶端流出的水把整根阴茎润的湿湿亮亮的。

他实在没什么耐心等鸣人穿好衣服再去便利店买安全套了。

“就这么干我，反正也不会怀孕。”

鸣人看着卡卡西被自己啃的水光潋滟的微肿的唇和眼底隐秘且缱绻的欲望，恨不得现在就撸一发射到卡卡西的脸上。

卡卡西特别自觉的撅起了屁股趴好。他艹人的经验告诉他，这是一个适合新手的好姿势。他薄薄的腰陷在床里，腰背的肌肉绷出好看的弧度。

“首先要扩张，不能直接艹进来，我会坏掉的。”卡卡西回过头，对鸣人说。看到鸣人手忙脚乱地挤着润滑剂，叹了口气，伸手主动掰开自己的臀缝。

“不要紧张啊，鸣人。”卡卡西安慰道。

但卡卡西的安慰好像完全起了反作用，本该顺利进入卡卡西身后甬道里的润滑剂因为鸣人过于紧张的缘故，全部顺着臀缝流下去了。

“不行啊卡卡西老师，润滑剂全部跑掉了。”鸣人绝望地说，“要不还是你来操我吧，我完全不熟练。”

“多多练习就会熟练了。”

卡卡西没有给鸣人临阵逃脱的机会，他一只手握着鸣人的手，引导着鸣人的手指往自己的后穴插去，终于顺利地让鸣人的手指插了进来。

“然后要找到前列腺。就是我操你时会让你爽到的那个点。”

鸣人当然知道前列腺，比起靠脑子记忆，身体记忆能让他留下更深刻的印象。更何况是跟爱人一起经历过的无数次的高潮。鸣人不自觉地开始回放自己被卡卡西草时地情形，说实话，具体的记忆很模糊，但爽到想要流泪的大体感觉还是深深刻在鸣人的脑子里。

自己也会让卡卡西老师这么爽吗？鸣人开始不自觉地脑补出卡卡西高潮时的画面。

鸣人的手指在卡卡西温热的甬道里探索着，那里就像是有生命一样，无论鸣人的手指怎样抠挖搅动，都会紧紧地把它吸住。那颗微微凸起的小肉球相较于手指的长度而言不算深，鸣人没费什么功夫就找到了那里。

“唔——”

像是为了确认那声甜腻而短促的叫声的确出自卡卡西，鸣人又缠着柔软的穴肉在那里搅了搅。

然后他看到卡卡西的腰就像一尾受惊的小鱼一样弹起。

按照佐井的理念，如果说鸣人是处男的话，那么卡卡西就是佐井口中的处女。他只有了解别人后穴生理结构的机会，还从未被别人上过。

前列腺被刺激的新奇体验是他从未体会过的，感觉像是谁拿了把细小柔软的刷子从那里一点点刷上了他的脊背，酥酥麻麻的痒意让他有一种想夹紧双腿的冲动。

让人潜意识的想要逃避来自那里的刺激，却也让人想要追逐潜在更深层次的快感。

“揉一揉我那里吧，鸣人。”卡卡西恳切到，他的阴茎硬的发疼，但他不想用手去抚慰，或者在床单上蹭一蹭。

光用后面产生的绵长的快感在卡卡西身体里游窜着，窜过他的脊椎，他的小腹，和他硬的发疼的阴茎。

但还不够，远远达不到让他舒畅的射出来的程度。

鸣人听话地照做。

他的两根手指在卡卡西温热的后穴里搅动着，润滑剂终于成功地进到了身体的深处，这让他手指抽插得十分顺畅。他还记得卡卡西让他揉揉那里的请求，便十分听话地将指腹每一次都送到那一点上。

“啊—鸣人—唔”卡卡西呜咽着呻吟，大腿根颤抖着痉挛，连上半身也卸了劲软绵绵地瘫在床里。他想躲开来自后穴的让他快乐又煎熬的刺激，可屁股却诚实地撅得老高，迎接着鸣人的手指。

没过一会，仅仅是用鸣人的手指，卡卡西就颤抖着射了出来。

射完一次的卡卡西翻过身仰躺在床上，一口一口的喘着粗气。高潮之后他每一寸肌肉都愉悦地舒展着，感觉比睡了懒觉之后还要放松。

卡卡西沉浸在高潮的余韵中，他的脑子轻飘飘的，像是浮在半空中一样。他胡乱地想，“我可还真是天赋异禀，第一次做bottom，就被手指插的射了出来。”

然而鸣人没给卡卡西多少时间让他在这胡思乱想。

他迫不及待地压了上来，握紧卡卡西的一只细白脚腕，将卡卡西的腿缓缓地架在自己的肩膀上，偏着头用嘴唇摩挲脚腕内侧那小片苍白的皮肤。卡卡西的身体被鸣人拉开，鸣人稍稍低头就能看到卡卡西高潮之后湿润的穴口，在那里颤抖，一开一合地翕动着。

“卡卡西老师，”鸣人撒娇道，他知道自己的哪种鼻音最能让卡卡西食指大动，果不其然地看到自己身下的男人喉结沉了一沉。“你已经爽过一次了，可我这里硬的发疼。”说着还像是怕卡卡西看不到一样，挺了挺腰，晃了晃自己硬的沉甸甸的阴茎。

那根鸡巴把卡卡西看得口干舌燥，他抬起另一条腿环上鸣人的腰，脚跟压着鸣人的脊背上下摩挲，无言地邀请着他的爱人。

有些时候比起沉默，语言更能激起人的欲望。

比方说现在。

“插进来，”卡卡西说，他的喉咙有点干，这让他不自觉地伸出舌尖舔着自己的嘴唇，重新把两片嘴唇舔得水光潋滟的，“直接插到底，然后狠狠地干我。”

已经经历过一次高潮的湿热甬道让鸣人没费什么劲就一插到了底。温软湿热的穴肉一寸寸地缠着鸣人，将他的分身紧紧包裹着。

这种感觉是在太过美妙，鸣人迫不及待地抱着卡卡西的腰动了起来。

“唔—鸣人…太快了—”

就算高潮后的小穴没费什么劲就吃进了鸣人的整根阴茎，但诡异的饱胀感还是让卡卡西感到不适。他本想等后穴适应了阴茎的尺寸再开始，但鸣人却完全不给他这个机会。

“卡卡西老师，”鸣人断断续续地叫着卡卡西的名字，仿佛那简单的三个音是什么甜蜜的魔咒。他大开大合地艹着卡卡西，没有什么三浅一深的技巧可言。也完全不理会卡卡西软绵绵的推拒，压着卡卡西狠艹，半张的嘴唇亲吻着卡卡西的锁骨，沿着脖颈一路向上，最后终于满意地叼着卡卡西的下嘴唇舔吻着，吸吻着他的舌头。

“卡卡西老师，你那里好紧，吸的我好舒服。”鸣人不知疲倦地挺着腰，每一次挺进都狠狠地撞上那一点。

“鸣人…唔…鸣人…最喜欢你…唔—”卡卡西忘情地呻吟着，两条长腿缠在鸣人的腰间迎合着鸣人的艹干。

他的后穴逐渐适应了鸣人阴茎的大小，自己的阴茎也因为快感逐渐立起来，此时正随着两人交合的频率晃动着，来回击打在卡卡西和鸣人的小腹上。眼眶再也盛不住因为快感涓涓冒出来的生理性泪水，顺着眼角流进他的头发里。

连拿两颗小小的乳粒都因为快感在胸口挺立着，渴望着别人的爱抚。

这是卡卡西少见的一面，可能是因为更加年长的缘故，他表达爱的方式向来是温柔且隐秘的。

这也是鸣人第一次听到卡卡西毫不羞怯地表达爱意。

像是有太阳照进了胸口，鸣人觉得自己的整颗心都是暖洋洋的。

“我也是，卡卡西。我爱你。”

第二次高潮来的远没有第一次那样迅猛，卡卡西终于被鸣人草得射了出来。他的阴茎颤抖着射出白色的精液，打在了自己的胸口和鸣人的下巴上。

因为高潮而绞紧的肠肉也让鸣人在数秒内没什么悬念的射进了卡卡西体内。

还未等卡卡西喘匀气，年轻人埋在他体内的阴茎又充满活力的勃起了。

而卡卡西大腿的肌肉还在因为刚才的高潮而痉挛着。


End file.
